Spider-Man
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Alter Ego | Trip Johnson |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Species | Human Mutate |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Notable Allies | Harley Quinn Shana |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Team Affiliations | Elite Street Soldiers (Former) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Abilities | Superhuman strength, speed and agility Ability to cling to most surfaces Regenerative healing factor Spider-Sense |} 'Spider-Man '''is a fictional character in the Superheroes Galaxy, based off the Marvel Comics character of the same name. He is the alter ego of Trip Johnson. Trip Johnson made his first appearance in the very first story arc, ''The Amazing Spider-Man, following the events which led to him gaining his powers and becoming Spider-Man. He is the older brother of Raven. Biography Origin of Spider-Man Trip Johnson was an average high school student, living with his Uncle Sven and Aunt June, when his science class took a fieldtrip to an exhibit at the age of 16. While there, he is bitten by a radioactive spider and acquires the agility and proportionate strength of an arachnid. Along with super strength, he gains the ability to adhere to walls and ceilings. Through his knack for science, he develops a gadget that allows him to fire adhesive webbing of his own design through small, wrist-mounted barrels. Initially seeking to capitalise on these new abilities, he creates a costume and, as "Spider-Man", becomes a novelty television star. However, he ignores the chance to stop a fleeing thief in his own selfish powertrip, and his indifference catches up to him when the same criminal robs and kills his Uncle Sven. Spider-Man tracks down and subdues the killer and learns that with great power, there must also come great responsibility. Despite his superpowers, Trip still struggles to help his widowed aunt pay rent and deal with the social and studying aspects of high school, while using his spider powers to help those in need. As he battles his enemies for the first time, he finds juggling his personal life and costumed adventures very difficult. In high school, he meets Jenna Williams, who eventually becomes his girlfriend. During this time, Trip attempts to give up his costume identity for a while, but he is obligated to the innocent people to be their shield. Jenna's father, Police detective Trace Williams is killed accidentally during a battle between Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus. Following the death of his own father months later in a car crash, Trip is united with his younger sister Ellie, who comes to live with him and their Aunt June. After a few months, Trip is able to get an apartment in the same building for him and his little sister, as to ease the stress from his aunt and her day-to-day duties as a nurse. Trip acts somewhat as a parent for his sister, being there for her when she needs help with school and protecting her from the dangers of the world. As his opponents become increasingly dangerous (for example, The Landlord), Trip finds it increasingly difficult to hide the fact that he is in actuality Spider-Man from his friends and family. In one instance, as he is dealing with a terrorist attack and has been seriously injured at the hands of The Pisstaker, he is saved by a shadow-wielding sorceress later revealed to go by the name of Raven. A series of events lead the city's people to believe that Raven is the hero, and Spider-Man is a masked villain who was responsible for the reason bombings. This causes several altercations between the two, the last of which they realise that they are in fact related -- Spider-Man is Trip, and Raven is Ellie. Although their sibling relationship is strained for a time, they agree to team up and work together as a crime-fighting duo. When the ruthless Benzema threatens to destroy the city, Spider-Man and Raven race off to stop him. They are almost killed in the battle, as they are no match for the supervillains immense power. Their lives are saved thanks to the quick thinking of their ally Green Arrow. Elite Street Soldiers Still teaming up, Spider-Man and Raven continue to clash with stronger villains, and more often than not are overwhelmed. They decide to reach out to their friends for assistance -- Preston, a close friend of Trip's, had trained in martial arts and agreed to join the team as Batman. When the newly united trio helped Superman in a battle against Lex Luthor, Carter Harris joined. During a fight with an invading alien race, Spider-Man pleads with Jake Parker to join the team, knowing of his secret identity as The Hulk. After rejecting several invites, Jake eventually agrees after seeing how well the quintet works together. Spider-Man was the focal point of the storyline involving Anar-TK-y, which had the villain mentally torture the web-slinger with upcoming prophecies of his teammates' deaths. A mental game of chess took place, which resulted in the mind control and capture of Preston Scott -- this resulted in Batman being placed under Anar-TK-y's complete control. Spider-Man travelled to the top of the building to try and convince Batman to fight the influence. Through this coaching, Batman broke free of the control. Anar-TK-y wasn't brought to justice, and Trip took it personally -- he quit the team. Spider-Man returned in the ''Attack of the Cross-Species '' story arc, where he showed up to help his teammates fight the cross-species plaguing the city. His role was limited, however, due to the Nanobots searching for and killing anything with cross-species DNA. Temporary retirement A returning Benzema succeeds in his mission to push Raven past her emotional breaking point, forcing her into battle against Spider-Man. Spidey dons the Iron Spider suit, complete with the three mechanical spider arms, to try and resist the assault. Initially uninterested in fighting his sister, Trip's mind is changed when Raven's attention is turned to a school bus filled with young students who are trapped inside. Realising that his reasoning has failed to make even a slight difference, Trip decides there's only one way to stop her -- using his webs to make a Spider-Man slingshot, he impales his sister with two of his mechanical arms, killing her almost instantly and saving the city. He throws his costumes in the garbage as a result, and refuses to be Spider-Man any longer. Relocation, alliance with Harley Quinn After quite some time has passed, Trip has moved to New York City to get a fresh start -- well, almost fresh, as he chose The Big Apple because it just happens to be where Jenna has moved to after their relationship reached certain complications. Determined to reconcile with his high school girlfriend, Trip soon comes to realise that the crime rate in New York City is much higher than it was back in Scottsdale -- as a result, he concludes that it would be neglectful and irresponsible for him not to carry on the Spider-Man mantle in defense of innocent civilians. While getting back into the game, Spidey makes a slew of new enemies, with one in particular being Green Goblin, who bears a severe hatred for him. So when Goblin is able to discover who the man is behind the mask, he sets his sights on revenge. After saving Jenna from a late-night mugging as Spider-Man (Jenna is still unaware that Trip and Spider-Man are the same), Trip decides he is not only going to ask her back out again, but spontaneously propose to her. He buys an engagement ring and arrives at her apartment complex, only to discover along with Jenna's roommate Sara Jacobs that she has been kidnapped. Trip recognises the calling card of Green Goblin in the apartment, and is able to track him down and confront him as Spider-Man. They meet on top of the Brooklyn Bridge, and as Spider-Man and Green Goblin have a war of words, the villain does the unthinkable -- he tosses Jenna from the very top of the bridge. Spider-Man desperately shoots a web down in an attempt to save her, catching onto her boot and pulling her to safety. But what he doesn't realise, until it's too late, is that the whiplash from the sudden stop snapped Jenna's neck, killing her instantly. Fueled by rage, Spider-Man chases Green Goblin to an abandoned warehouse with the intent of killing him. However, just before he kills his arch nemesis, he stops himself, realising that he would become everything he ever hated. Goblin calls for his glider while distracting Spider-Man with a monologue, with a plan to impale the web-slinger and kill him too. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense warns him as the glider rushes toward him and he ducks to avoid -- Green Goblin his killed by his own glider. Working through his grief, Trip doesn't miss a beat and continues to perform as Spider-Man. Two new villains show up in New York City, later introduced as Bane and Harley Quinn. He battles them several times, with the biggest battle taking place on the beach at Spider-Man's urging, in order to avoid innocent bystanders getting hurt. Spider-Man is defeated by Bane, and the two villains escape momentarily -- but Spider-Man tracks them down once again. Bane, now out of control, even tries to attack Harley in a fit of rage, but Spider-Man is able to knock him unconscious long enough for the police to subdue and take him into custody. In the heat of the moment, Harley slips away undetected -- although thanks to his Spider-Tracers, Spidey is able to follow her back to her hideout. After a brief verbal altercation, Harley tricks Spider-Man and traps him in a cage. After being treated like a prisoner for near on two weeks, Spider-Man overhears an argument between Harley and someone else on the floor above him. Spider-Man questions Harley, who unenthusiastically announces her new boss is a man named Sephiroth, and also expresses her distain for him. Spidey convinces Harley to free him and team with him to take Sephiroth down, and the two rivals form a mutual alliance. Spider-Man and Harley Quinn confront Sephiroth by a lake, where the web-head is much more willing to fight him than Harley. Sephiroth proceeds to give Spider-Man a brutal beating, one that almost costs him his left arm, before Harley manages to pull him to safety so that they can regroup. Sephiroth disappears after the battle, and Spider-Man thanks Harley for saving him before heading home to rest up. In the following days, Trip is stalked by Harley wherever he goes. He struggles to keep her hidden from his girlfriend Sara, due to the fact that Harley Quinn is a known criminal in the city and Sara has no idea of Trip's costumed life as Spider-Man. He agrees to let Harley stay with him, as opposed to her home in the sewers beneath the streets, in exchange for her changing her ways and becoming a hero. She accepts his terms, and Spidey gets to work on a method to train Harley to be one of the good guys. Even though the training doesn't go quite according to plan, Harley's intentions seem well. It's not long before they're faced with their first real challenge -- stopping a race of zombies which Harley accidentally created. In their fight, Harley is infected when she's bitten by one of the monsters, and Spider-Man has to create an antidote to reverse the effects. The antidote not only prevents those who are infected from turning, it also reverses the effects of zombification. Through their quick response to the situation and the use of their antidote, Spider-Man and Harley Quinn save countless lives. Addition of Shana and World War 3 Harley brings home a young girl named Shana, whom unaware to Trip is a Bounty Collector. With her abilities to generate and manipulate fire, Shana becomes a valuable ally to the pair. The three are faced with the tough challenge of stopping the gigantic Colossal Titan from eating the city's population. The battle is a long and exhausting one, but the three heroes are able to defeat the giant before there's serious damage and casualties. Spider-Man chooses not to compete in the Chaotic World Tournament, deciding he had nothing to gain from winning. He does however show up during the events of World War 3, where he saves Harley Quinn and Shana from an attack by an enraged Raven. The meeting is the first the siblings have since Spider-Man killed Raven to save countless lives -- as a result, a bitter Raven attacks Spider-Man. The two engage in a vicious battle until it's abruptly ended when a distraught Iphicles brings his parents back to his side with his inherited powers. It's during this time that Spider-Man learns of the loss of his girlfriend Sara at the hands of Majin Buu. Supposed retirement, return to action and the Superior Spider-Man Over the course of the next three years, Trip Johnson once again decides to give up his costumed life, coming to the conclusion that too many of his loved ones suffer when he's Spider-Man. However, the mantle is thrust upon him once again when Shana arrives at his apartment, claiming that she believes Harley has been kidnapped and is being held hostage. It turns out to be correct, as The Joker baits Spider-Man and Shana into a game of wits in order to save Harley. They work together and manage to overcome The Joker, whom Harley later reveals was an old crime partner of hers, and a main influence on her misdeeds. She makes the promise that she will never go back, and is a loyal ally to the team. Feeling as though they need him, Trip once again agrees to be Spider-Man. As time rolls on, Spider-Man's costume design slowly begins to change from his traditional red-and-blue design, to a more sinister-looking black-and-red -- almost resembling a red-back spider. With the new threads comes a new attitude for the web-slinger, having no remourse for the villains he comes across. The new outlook works to his advantage in a confrontation with Sephiroth, which actually ends with the villain being arrested and placed behind bars. But a new enemy with seriously dangerous powers, Zeref, proves to be a bit more than the trio can handle. They enlist the help of the lightning-wielding Ginji Amano, and Shana is able to establish contact with one of Zeref's antagonists, Erza Scarlet. The quintet ultimately succeed in bringing Zeref to justice. With time healing most wounds, Spider-Man finds himself infatuated with Shana, and it seems the feeling is mutual. The two have a few romantic confrontations here and there, but nothing ever comes out of them due to Trip's reluctance of getting close to people. Appearances The following is a list of story arcs, in alphabetical order, in which Spider-Man has made an appearance. *Attack of the Cross-Species *Day of the Dead *Descent Into Anar-TK-y *Elite Street Soldiers *Jailbreak *Let The Games Begin *Pay Day *Pest Control *Siblings Divided *Spidey's Little Problem *Superhero In-Training *Tower of Terror *The Amazing Spider-Man *The Night Jenna Williams Died *The Superior Spider-Man *The Ultimate Price *The Wrath of Benzema *Where's The Wild Goose? *World War 3 Trivia *Spider-Man is the first character to be a main character of two different series, these being the Adamantium and Vibranium series. *Spider-Man has dealt with more loss than any other character, having lost seven people -- Uncle Sven, Jenna Williams, Preston Scott, Carter Harris, Jake Parker, Sara Jacobs and Ellie Johnson -- although the latter would become resurrected. *Spider-Man has two character cards -- Spider-Man and Spider-Man, the Hero -- in the Heroic Origins series of the TYA Superheroes CCG. Gallery Spidey 2.jpg Spidey 4.jpg Spidey 5.jpg Rhino-spider-man-2.jpg Elite-street-soldiers.jpg Spidey.jpg Spider-man.jpg Spidey 10.jpg Spidey 1.jpg spider-man-1.jpg Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Members of the Elite Street Soldiers Category:Masked Characters Category:Characters With Healing Factors Category:Enemies of Sephiroth Category:Allies of Harley Quinn Category:Characters From The Vibranium Series Category:Allies of Shana Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Characters With Superhuman Speed Category:Characters With Superhuman Agility Category:Characters With A Spider-Sense